


Miraculous Ghoul (Golden Ram and Nekoma VS Centipede!)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [53]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Akira is Nekoma, Amon is a hero called the Golden Ram, Gen, Ladybug au, Prompt Fic, They work in a different district than ladybug and chat noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: CHIMERIC-CIVETTA:Is it to much to ask about LadyBug AU Amoneki? After Amon saving Kaneki from his Centeped form?





	Miraculous Ghoul (Golden Ram and Nekoma VS Centipede!)

Most teenagers will say that their life is hard. Some might even argue that it’s a mess or ridiculous. Some might go even further, equating their daily struggles to a soap opera.   
  
Amon Koutarou, also known as Golden Ram, also known as the student who can never stay awake in class, would argue all three.   
  
How many teenagers do you know that work part-time? Probably a few, right? How many work as superheroes on the side ( _admittedly, he mostly dealt with purse-snatchers and the like. Ladybug and Chat Noir got more akumas than him and his partner, Nekoma_ )? How many do that part-time job to afford really nice wagyu beef burgers for their stupid friggin’ Kwami-  
  
“Rude.”  
  
Speak of the devil and he shall arrive. Amon sighed and ran a hand over his face, dragging his eyes shut so he didn’t have to look at the tiny golden sheep in front of him.  
  
“Don’t ignore me! Hey!”  
  
Amon cracked open his eyes right on time for his Kwami to land a spinning kick on his nose. He winced and silently promised himself that he would spend his wages on sub-par burgers this week in petty vengence.  
  
“Don’t beat me up, Mado. I don’t think you have any right to call other people rude.”  
  
He muttered, swatting the Kwami away from his face and dragging himself back into work, having wasted his break on a self-pity party. He eyed the large stack of boxes that his boss wanted to move.   
  
“Say, Mado-”  
  
“No, you can’t transform just to finish faster. Super strength is way above this task. Honestly, how such a scrawny wimp turned out to be a worthy candidate for the Golden Ram, I’ll never know.”  
  
Amon sighed and got back to work. 

* * *

The only reason Amon still went to high school, despite sleeping through every class and not understanding most of the material, was the kid he had promised to protect. Keeping someone bully free was difficult when he wasn’t even in the same class as Amon, but hey, he tried his best.   
  
Kaneki Ken had a rough life. He didn’t deserve to have a pack of teenagers making it even harder. Amon knew what it was like to lose your parents and wasn’t willing to let another person sink into the pit of despair his Kwami had hauled him out of.   
  
If he hadn’t become Golden Ram, he was sure he’d be out on the streets or worse. He certainly never would’ve met Nekoma or Akira, his best friend. Without her he’d also be failing his classes.  
  
So, him and Akira always met Kaneki at the school doors on the way into and out of class. He gave the kid somebody to eat lunch with and kept an eye on his shoe locker so nobody could fill it with gross stuff. Hell, Amon had even picked a fight or two with the “Clowns”, a gang of shitty delinquents that had seemingly taken a sick liking to his little pal.  
  
While Amon wasn’t as strong as Golden Ram yet, he was getting there. He wasn’t just skin and bones anymore.   
  
He could defend people even when he hadn’t transformed.

* * *

Long nights, long days, and a punishing workout schedule pushed Amon too far somewhere in the middle of the school year.   
  
He should’ve known better.   
  
He shouldn’t have gotten sick.   
  
He shouldn’t have missed three days of school. Akira shouldn’t have taken time off to take care of him.  
  
If he hadn’t, maybe he wouldn’t be recieving emergency summons from Ladybug and Chat Noir to deal with an Akuma attack two cities over. It took a lot out of Hawkmoth to akumatize someone in Amon’s district. It took a lot of negative energy for that person to completely wreck 3 cities and require 3 superheroes to suppress.   
  
However Kaneki was feeling, it wasn’t the "typical bad day -> turn into an akuma" that they were all used to dealing with.   
  
It was all his fault.  
  
Feverish but ready to go, Amon shoved a patty off of his barbeque and got ready to leave. He left a note for Akira, who was sleeping on his couch, and clambered out the window with a burger in his hand.   
  
He had a friend to save.

* * *

“Centipede! You don’t need to keep everyone imprisoned! That isn’t how you keep people safe!”  
  
Ladybug called out desperately, constantly sidestepping and running away from the red wooden cages bursting out of the ground.   
  
“No, I’ll make it so nobody has to be hurt ever again, even if it means they hate me! When I die, they’ll see that they needed me!”   
  
An insect-like figure responded, scittering up and down walls at a frightening speed and clawing at his beaked mask. Amon almost couldn’t recognize Kaneki, though he knew it was him ( _the path of destruction had started from his school and Amon only knew one person that emotionally unstable_ ).   
  
Kaneki’s hair had gone white and his skintight black suit showed off muscles Amon hadn’t thought he had. It was honestly a little scary.  
  
“I’m ready. Follow your intuition.”   
  
Mado whispered in Amon’s ear, snapping him out of his horror-induced daze. Amon nodded, brushing his fingers against his ram-head belt and the glittering yellow stone embedded in it.  
  
“Mado, transform me!”   
  
He felt his muscles grow firmer under his gold and black suit and ran his hands through his hair, feeling the gold horned mask affix itself to his head. A rush of confidence filled him.   
  
“You’re lucky I just got here. I nearly saw you transforming, i-d-i-o-t.”  
  
Nekoma’s monotone voice sounded out from a rooftop nearby. Amon jumped in shock before smiling gratefully to her. She probably had seen him transforming and chose to turn away. She was like that.   
  
Her white fur vest and scarf combo rippled as a strong wind blew across the roof and her white leather pants creaked. Amon was actually a little jealous of how warm her costume looked, considering the miserable about-to-rain weather currently hanging over the city.   
  
Nekoma smirked at him, flicking her violet gaze to the streets below, where Centipede was still reducing the streets to mulch.  
  
“Shall we?”  
  
She asked, haughtily already making her way over to the roof’s edge. Amon chuckled to himself, responding quickly with his tagline,  
  
“Of course! We’ll correct this wrong world!”  
  
And jumping into the fray.

* * *

Centipede was unusually powerful for an akuma. Agile, intelligent, and not stupid enough to attempt to take their miraculouses until they couldn’t fight back.   
  
Amon was beginning to despair of his ability to stop him. Nothing he had said thus far had gotten through to Kaneki. Maybe…maybe Amon didn’t understand him after all…  
  
Centipede attacked him again, throwing himself over Amon with abandon, endless babble flowing from his mouth. None of it had really made any sense, and so they had all stopped listening. However, Amon caught a single sentence:  
  
“It hurts…”  
  
Turning to Nekoma, who was preparing a powerful strike with her whip, he grabbed her arm and yelled,   
  
“Stop it! Don’t hurt him anymore!”  
  
It struck a chord of familiarity in him and seemed to catch Kaneki’s attention too.  
  
Right, he’d said it before. The first time somebody had picked on Kaneki. The day Amon met his Kwami.  
  
“Leave us alone, please.”  
  
He whispered to Nekoma, trying not to see the hurt and confused expression on her face. He flicked his gaze over to Ladybug and Chat Noir, then back to her, a clear signal to keep them away too.  
  
Some understanding coloured her face and he was eternally grateful for her quick wit.

* * *

Amon stood over Kaneki, holding his hammer at the ready. He opened his mouth and let his feelings spill,  
  
“It’s ok, right? You’re just another bully, right?”  
  
Amon cried out, gesturing to all the terrified people Kaneki had caged. Kaneki’s one visible eye widened and he bookbag he’d been hauling around with him flickered darkly ( _Amon could feel Ladybug’s gaze zero in on it_ ).   
  
“I…I don’t want to be strong anymore.”  
  
Kaneki mumbled, handing over his bookbag. Amon threw it over his shoulder to Ladybug, tilting Kaneki’s masked face up to his and saying,  
  
“What you just did was strong, not the rest of this. Don’t ever forget that.”


End file.
